


Christmas With Reares.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner. Will Ares and Reagan's first Christmas with their daughter go on with flying colors or will something come up and ruin everyone's Christmas?Or what happens when there is one hell of a family reunion on Christmas day.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Catherine Hamilton-Kane/Jacob Kane, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Lucas Jones/Original Male Character(s), Thea Queen/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Reares One shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Christmas With Reares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Reares one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over Ares and Reagan's apartment Ares is pasing back and forth trying to figure out what to get Reagan for Christmas given how it's their first Christmas with their 

daughter and not knowing what to get her is worrying her that is until someone knocks on the door and she yells out for them to come in as the door opens Mark walks 

into the apartment followed by Lucas who looks around and laughs as he closes the door.)

Mark: Babe shut up.  
Lucas: Yes dear.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You are right?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ares: No. In fact i'm far from are right?

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock as he walks over to her.)

Mark: Okay. What's going on?  
Ares: I know me and Reagan have been for two years. But it's our first with the baby and i can't seem to figure out what to get either one of them.

(Mark looks at her along with Lucas.)

Lucas: Ares it's two weeks until Christmas.  
Ares: I know that.  
Mark: Okay. Um. Has she told you what she wants for Christmas and your answer better not be you. Because we know it's you she wants.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: She's been dropping hints lately and me being who i am. I'm catching them. I mean Kate would of gotten the hints.  
Mark: Kara's been dropping them lately too. And not even Kate is getting the hints.  
Ares: Oh.  
Lucas: What kind of hints is she droping and the answer better not be seeing you naked. Because if i remember right my boyfriend here has seen you naked.  
Mark: I've seen Calamity naked.  
Lucas: Don't push it.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: He's so cute when he's jealous.

(Lucas looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: I'm not jealous. I know who i want and i trust you.  
Mark: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute Ares.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: Other than you and your guys daughter what does she want for Christmas?  
Ares: Big Veracity back.

(They both look at her and then look off.)

Mark: We all do. Believe me.  
Lucas: Well we all know that is one thing we can't do.  
Ares: Yeah i know. It's just it's been two years since she was killed and a lot of time i still can't believe she's gone.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her as he walks over to the balcony and looks out of the window.)

Lucas: He still feels her death. Mainly now with his son.

(Ares looks at him and feels bad for Mark.)

Lucas: I have a feeling he really did still love her?

(Ares looks at him.)

Ares: More than even he was wanting to say at the time due to her being involved with Thea.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Ares: But don't get me wrong Lucas he really likes you and it shows. He was the same way when we all lost Calamity.  
Lucas: But you guys brought Calamity back.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: This is true.  
Lucas: But.  
Ares: As much as he loved Veracity. He loved Adele just as much when she was killed. And knowing someone could so heartless as to use Adele's face in order to get what 

they wanted out of him.

Lucas: But they didn't get anything out Mark.  
Ares: No they didn't. And i'm sure they tried.  
Lucas: Yeah but to use his dead girlfriends face.  
Ares: No one said they had hearts.  
Lucas: Sadly enough that's true.  
Ares: But like i said Lucas he really likes you and really does show.  
Lucas: I know he likes me he shows me all the time.

(She laughs at him. Then she walks over to Mark whose still looking out of the window and she can tell he's deep in thought as she walks up to him.)

Ares: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: I'm sorry i brought Veracity up i know she's still a sore subject.  
Mark: She is actually. And it wasn't you Ares.  
Ares: Okay. So what's wrong?  
Mark: I went by the site where the girls had their accident and looked at all of the memorial things their fans are still putting up for her and it just upset me is 

all.

Ares: I know how much you miss her.  
Mark: I miss her more and more every day.  
Ares: I know.

(He smiles at her as he opens the door and walks out onto the balcony and looks out at the city even more as Ares looks at Lucas who looks off not sure of what to do 

or what to say to him. So they leave him alone so he can be alone for awhile. Later he walks back into the apartment and closes the door behind him and over to them as 

he gets to them he sits down next to Lucas and wraps his arm around his shoulder getting him to turn and look at him.)

Lucas: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Thank you both.  
Ares: For what?  
Mark: You let me be alone and didn't force me to talk about it. Like everyone else is doing.  
Ares: Yeah well if anyone is making you talk about it isn't really a good friend.  
Mark: No their not. But than again it's been two years since Vera died you'd think i'd be able to talk about her without shutting myself off.  
Lucas: No one said there were a time table on grieve babe.  
Mark: Yeah baby i know it's just. When i had a problem and i couldn't go to Kate or anyone else i always went to Veracity with it. 

(They both look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Ares: You realize even if she's not here.  
Mark: I know that. I know it's just going to her grave just makes it all the more real to me and i just.  
Ares: I get it.  
Mark: I mean when me and Reagan lost you it took a lot more than someone talking us down.

(Ares looks at him and nods her head at him as Mark puts his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder getting him to smile at him.)

Lucas: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right. It's just talking about Veracity is taking it out of me again and i really hate when that happens mainly around the holiday season.  
Ares: Yeah well don't let thinking about her get to you. I know that's bad advice i know it is. But i can tell how much it's still bothering you.  
Mark: It's not so much her death that's really bothering me.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: What's bothering is that Morgan allowed himself to get sucked back into both Ava and Julian's life of crime. I mean when he came back he told us that he was done 

working with them and going against his family. I mean him and Michael were on the mend but they couldn't have the Corinthos brother's on the same side again.

Lucas: No one said my father and aunt made a whole lot of sense.  
Mark: Sadly enough that is true.

(Mark stands up and walks over to the closet it and opens it to see Veracity's guitar in it and walks over to the chair and sits down in and looks it over seeing what 

he's doing Ares smiles at him.)

Mark: I know shouldn't be touching this but. I just can't help it.

(He's still holing it as Reagan walks into the apartment and sees him holding it but doesn't say anything because she knows how much the guitar mean't to Veracity she 

walks over to her wife and kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark continues to mess with the guitar then he looks up at Reagan and smiles at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: There's nothing you should be sorry for Mark. You miss her as much as everyone else does.  
Mark: I do.

(He stands up and puts it back where he found it once it's back in there he closes the door then turns and looks at Reagan who pulls him into a hug getting him to 

smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Reagan: I haven't picked up Veracity's guitar since mine and Ares wedding.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sure she'd understand.  
Reagan: She would actually.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Anyway. Hey babe you wanna get out of here and let them be alone.  
Lucas: Yeah. We'll see you guys later.  
Ares: Okay.

(He gets up and they both leave the apartment as they walk out Lucas closes the door behind them and looks at him.)

Lucas: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: I mean't what i said Mark. There's no time limit on grieving over someone.  
Mark: I realize that. And thank you.  
Lucas: You're welcome. You really wanna go back to your place?  
Mark: Kind of. I know going back to my place right after talking about Veracity isn't the smartest thing. But.  
Lucas: No it's not. But if it's something you wanna do we can do that.  
Mark: Yeah. Because i really do wanna talk about something.

(He nods his head at him as they both turn and walk off. Back inside of the apartment Reagan sits down next to Ares who looks at her.)

Reagan: Okay what happened?  
Ares: We were talking about Christmas and presents.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Ares: And then i brought up Veracity.  
Reagan: Ares!  
Ares: I know i know. I know it's been two years since she died and i know it still bothers him.  
Reagan: So why the hell did you bring up her name?  
Ares: I don't know. It's just you've been dropping hints about you want for Christmas and Veracity came out. I mean i could tell he was effected by it just how fast 

his mood changed when i brought up her name.

Reagan: He was still in love with her babe.

(Ares looks at her and then looks off suddenly feeling very stupid for bringing the woman's name up.)

Ares: Now i do feel like a complete ass.  
Reagan: No hey babe.

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: We all miss her her family misses her and friends miss her. I can look at her bandmates and i can still see the loss in their eyes. She wasn't just their 

bandmate she was also their friend.  
Ares: Yeah i know that.

(Reagan moves closer to her and grabs her hand getting her to look at her.)

Reagan: I've known Mark as long as you have. He's not gonna hold it against you babe.  
Ares: I know he won't.  
Reagan: Okay. And you're right.

(Ares looks at her again.)

Ares: About what?  
Reagan: I want Veracity back and i know it's not possible. But i can still see that look on my sister's face and i know she still loves her and wants her back as much 

as everyone else does.

(Ares sits up and looks at her.)

Ares: I know we managed to bring back one Evermoist member and you really wanna go and bring back the other one. Mark's still very much in love with?  
Reagan: Before the feelings and their son. They were both really good friends.  
Ares: I can't make any promises.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Ares: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. Then she gets on top of her getting her to laugh at her.)

Reagan: And as far as an actual Christmas present.

(She grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's she throws it away and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: As long as i have you and our daughter i couldn't careless what i get for Christmas because i have who i want and she's sitting right here with me she's a 

present i enjoy unwrapping year round.

(Ares laughs at her.)

Ares: Well than.

(She stands up with Reagan still in her arms and they walk off towards their room as they get there she closes the door and walks over to the bed as they get there she 

lays them both down and pushes up her shirt and leans in to kiss her stomach getting her to close her eyes in enjoyment then she pulls away from her and kisses her 

again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over at Mark's apartment him and Lucas walk in and he closes the door as Mark takes his 

jacket off and walks towards the fridge and grabs out a water for them both and hands it to him as he takes it and he walks over to the couch and sits down on it as he 

sits down he puts his head back as Lucas walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Lucas: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: You okay?  
Mark: I'm trying my hardest to be okay. Because before my feelings for her and our son.  
Lucas: What?

(Mark lifts his head and looks at him.)

Mark: She was one of my bestfriends and people keep telling me that it's been two years you need get on with your life.  
Lucas: And anyone who tells you that isn't a very good friend.  
Mark: Yeah it's not really friends who say it.  
Lucas: Oh well who?  
Mark: James Olsen!  
Lucas: Oh that prick.  
Mark: The very same.  
Lucas: What he say?  
Mark: Just that veracity's dead and she's been that way for the last two years. It's time to get over it and move on with your life.

(Lucas looks at him and gets annoyed by what he just heard come from Mark.)

Lucas: He said that?  
Mark: Yup.  
Lucas: Does anyone else know about this?  
Mark: No. I've thought about bringing it up and telling someone. But.  
Lucas: What?  
Mark: I've been so focused on Victor.  
Lucas: Oh.  
Mark: Finding out that he's my son right before Thanksgiving gave me something to be thankful for this year and many years to come. Just in the short time of knowing 

about him. I've grown to love him so damn much. He's my pride and joy Lucas. I love him as much as i loved his mother.

(He looks at him and then moves closer to him and grabs his hand getting him to look at him.)

Lucas: You still love her?  
Mark: Yeah i do. I mean i'm not saying that i won't ever say those very words to you someday it's just very hard right now mainly with what that prick said.  
Lucas: No i can understand that.  
Mark: And what makes him saying what he did even harder was that he said on the anniversary of Vera's death.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: He even went to try and tell me to get over Adele's death. But before he could get those words out Xander punched him sending him to the ground so. That lightend 

my mood until Ares brought up Veracity.

(Lucas looks at him and smiles at him.)

Lucas: You still in love with Adele?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I know this is a stupid question to ask but.  
Lucas: What?  
Mark: Have you ever been in love with two people at once not knowing if they'll share the same feelings for you?

(Lucas looks at him and then looks off as he thinks about it then he looks at him again.)

Lucas: I can honestly say that i have been. Now if my ex were to ever show up again and i was starting to fall for someone else. I think i might actually be in that 

same position you're in.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he realize's what Lucas said.)

Mark: You're talking about me and Brad.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: Yeah i am. Mark there's always going to be this big part of me that's always going to love him and wish he hadn't of done what he had but he did it anyway. I 

mean if he were to ever get released from prison and come looking for me.

Mark: Yeah well with me. It's not gonna be very easy for my ex's to come back into my life. Well one is back in my life. And she's married to Beca.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: True. You know i never did hear the story of how they met.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Uh they met on the USO tour. About six years ago.  
Lucas: And how was their meeting?  
Mark: Well it was funny i'll tell you that.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lucas: How?  
Mark: Let's just say when Chloe's husband introduced them the other bands and he brought up Evermoist Beca i don't even really think she knew she had said it as loud 

as she had.

Lucas: What she say?  
Mark: Are we sure their name is Evermoist. Which then resulted in Cynthia looking at her and saying yes it was.  
Lucas: Oh no.  
Mark: Yeah. She looked her and said oh i thought he said Everhotties.

(He starts laughing as he's laughing he falls over onto the couch.)

Lucas: Oh my god.

(Mark lies down next to him and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah Beca said those same three words when not just one but all four looked at her and gave her a look that sent her hiding behind Chloe.

(He continues to laugh then calms down as Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: I know why you did that.  
Lucas: Did what?  
Mark: Asked about the day the Bellas meet Evermoist.  
Lucas: Who?  
Mark: Oh i mean't to say Everhotties.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: Of course nothing beats Kara's statement about Kate.  
Lucas: What about it?  
Mark: Well when Kara Oliver and Barry first met Kate it was the very night that Kate had to pay for their bail.  
Lucas: Why?  
Mark: Barry got them arrested.

(He puts his head down then he looks at him again.)

Mark: Let's just say long story short they met Kate and well as Kate walked away from the railing Kara looked at me and Barry said she can be the rain on my parade.

(He starts laughing again then calms down again. Then he feels his shirt fall away from his chest getting him to look at Mark.)

Lucas: Like what you see?  
Mark: I always do.

(He kisses him as their kissing he smiles in it as their kiss continues Mark's phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: Every damn time.

(He grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed an mutes it then puts it down onto his coffee table as he lies back onto the couch. As Lucas turns 

over and looks at him.)

Lucas: Who was it? Or do i even have to ask?  
Mark: My step mother. She's been trying to get me to go home for Christmas.  
Lucas: And are you?  
Mark: I'm not letting my son anywhere near that gold digger.  
Lucas: You realize you can't keep him away from your parents.  
Mark: And i don't ever plan on letting them remain out of his life. I just don't want that tramp anywhere near my son.  
Lucas: Okay.

(He smiles at him as he realize's what he did and laughs.)

Mark: And let me guess.  
Lucas: Oh you know i like what i see.  
Mark: Oh good you had me scared there for a minute.

(He laughs at him as he kisses him then pulls away from her as Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Lucas: What?  
Mark: Nothing. It's just for the first time in two years. I find myself officially moving on with my life.

(Lucas looks at him and smiles at him.)

Lucas: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I really like you.

(He smiles at him.)

Lucas: Well that's good to hear. Because i really like you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lucas: Yeah.

(Mark kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session. A couple of weeks later it's the day of Christmas everyone is starting 

to show up at the Hamilton-Kane Penthouse to spend Christmas with everyone they know and love on the elevator Mark and Lucas are talking and joking after their 

conversation about ex's and telling each other how they feel about each other they've grown closer as a couple and for the first time in two years Mark's happy and 

with him being so happy so are his friends. As for Ares and Reagan after the last two weeks of trying to figure out what it is she can get her wife for Christmas Ares 

finally figured it out and couldn't wait to give it to her. As the elevator reaches the penthouse the doors open and Victor goes to run out but Mark grabs him.)

Mark: Victor no running.  
Victor: Okay daddy.

(He walks off of the elevator as Kate walks towards him seeing her runs up to her.)

Victor: Aunt Kate.  
Kate: Hey.

(She picks him up and kisses his head as Mark walks up to him and kisses his son's head.)

Mark: He never listens to me.  
Lucas: Oh babe give him time. He'll listen to you.  
Mark: He's too much like his mother. I wouldn't count on that.  
Kate: Vera wasn't all that bad.  
Mark: No your right. Where's Calamity at?

(Kate starts laughing as he gets smacked which gets him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Here she is.  
Calamity: Yeah. Hey there bud.  
Victor: Hi. Merry Christmas Aunt Calamity.  
Calamity: Is it Christmas?  
Mark: Last time me and Lucas looked.  
Calamity: Oh okay. I thought it was New years.  
Mark: Don't confuse him.  
Calamity: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Are Reagan and Ares here yet?  
Calamity: Their here somewhere.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(As they stay there talking and joking around with them as Mark sees Thea and still feels bad for her. Through out the morning they spend time with friends and family 

as their spending time with them they start opening presents Mark opens his gift from his son and laughs once he sees what it is and kisses his head then pulls away 

from it.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Victor: You're welcome.

(Mark kisses his head again then pulls away from it as he looks at Lucas and smiles at him then they get to Reagan's gift from Ares once she has it she hands it to her 

and she looks at it.)

Reagan: What?  
Ares: I know it's not what everyone wanted for Christmas but i really hope you like it.

(Reagan opens her present from her wife as she's opening it she looks at the guitar case in her hand and looks at her.)

Reagan: Ares!  
Ares: When you said you hadn't touched Veracity's since our wedding i.

(Reagan kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as she opens it up and looks at the guitar in the case and pulls it out and looks it over.)

Reagan: This has to be one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever gotten other than her of course.

(She kisses her their daughters head getting her to look up at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Thank you baby.  
Ares: You're welcome.

(She kisses her than pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you so damn much.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she puts the guitar away as the three remaining members look at each other and laugh at her. Through out the rest of 

the day as they spend time with each other and getting ready to start eating Christmas dinner Mark spends a lot of time around the other three Evermoist members along 

with their wife and girlfriends as their all standing there talking and joking around Beca starts blushing as she hides her face into her wife's side getting her to 

laugh at her. As their all talking and joking around the elevator for the penthouse opens as someone they all thought was dead walks off of it as she walks off Mary 

seeing her nearly falls over.)

Mary: Vera!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Hi.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her. As their hugging Kate walks back into the room and sees Mary hugging someone knowing who it is right 

away walks away from Kara and over to them as she gets to her.)

Kate: Vera!

(She pulls away from her as Kate quickly hugs her getting her to laugh at her as her bandmates look up at her and nearly fall over seeing her not sure of what to say 

or do they remain by the women they love which gets Veracity to smile at them then she pulls away from her sister.)

Veracity: Hey.

(Serenity walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at her as their hugging Emily looks at her friends and then to her fiance whose hugging one of her 

bestfriends then she pulls away from her as Calamity and Charity walk over to her and do the samething as everyone else continues to stand there in complete shock. 

Mark looks at Lucas who can't believe she's alive and well until Victor runs over to her.)

Victor: Mommy!

(Hearing his voice she pulls away from her friends and quickly picks him up.)

Veracity: Oh god. Victor my baby boy.

(He hugs her which gets her to smile at everyone else in the room. Mark walks away from his boyfriend and over to his ex and son as he gets to them he kisses his son's 

head then pulls away from it as he hugs Veracity who smiles into it. After the reunion between Veracity and her family she looked forward to the one reunion that she'd 

hoped would go just as well as her's with her family and friends seeing the woman she's been wanting to see again she looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Thea!

(She turns and looks at her seeing her for the first time in two years she falls into her brother who catches her quickly getting her barring's she walks over to her 

as she gets to her she smiles at her as she does the one thing she's been wanting to do for the last two years.)

Thea: Vera!  
Veracity: Hey.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark smiles at them and then smiles at his boyfriend who smiles just as much at him.)

Lucas: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I just can't believe she's alive.  
Lucas: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey.

(He looks at him and smiles as he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I want you.  
Lucas: And i want you too.  
Catherine: Not in my kitchen you're not.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Catherine: No it's fine.

(They continue to smile at her. After the reunion between Veracity and her family and friends and then the woman she loves she spent the rest of the day with them 

catching up or well getting to know them again because after two years of being dead you're bound to lose out on a lot but with Veracity she doesn't care because after 

two years she's finally back with her friends and family including the woman she loves as she continues to get to know her friends and family all over again Reagan 

looked at her and smiled because with as happy as she is that she's alive she can't help but wonder where she's been and why she picked now of all times to come back 

to her friends and family. But for right now Reagan and Ares don't care because their group of friends is almost complete because there is still one person missing and 

she is one friend they actually won't ever see again because unlike with Veracity Mark really did lose one of the women he loved. And just because they got one back 

doesn't mean that one day they couldn't be reunited with her. But you never know what the future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well there is such a thing as a Christmas Miracle. And i know i didn't show Ares and Reagan's daughter in this one. But she will be in future Reares stories.


End file.
